


Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bloodplay, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is set in an alternate universe where Joey's plan worked without sacrificing anyone.Bendy and Sammy spend a lot of time together, and the little toon is a very curious fellow.One day, he discovers something new about Sammy, and himself.
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Learning New Things About Sammy!

It was a normal day for Bendy.

He was in the recording studio adjacent to the music room. Sammy was lying on the floor, his shirt removed and draped over a nearby stool.

Bendy was sitting on his hips, idly tracing his knife along Sam's chest, making shallow cuts. These were his favorite times, when he and Sammy would just sit in relative silence while his friend let himself be cut up. He wasn't sure what it was about it, but there was just something so calming in the motions... And it felt good to see the blood slowly rising up. It was so pretty and strange to Bendy, still.

The composer was quiet as usual, only making the softest sounds, breathing in a bit sharply from time to time. 

And then Bendy let the blade trace his collarbone. Sammy tensed, but Bendy paid no notice and promptly cut along its length, turning the blade as he went, tracing down a few inches.

Sammy moaned, distracting the toon from his focus on the beautiful color rising to the surface.

Bendy sat up slightly and looked down at him. “Sammy?” He tilted his head, wondering.

Sam froze, staring at Bendy, wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. His cheeks were changing color, too, flushing pink as, Bendy supposed, the blood inside pushed closer to the surface. This always seemed to happen when he was nervous. Why was he nervous?

“Why did you make that sound?” Bendy asked. 

It took him a minute to reply, fumbling for words while Bendy sat back on his hips, still holding the knife, and waited patiently.

While he stammered, Bendy began to worry he’d messed up. He hoped that he hadn’t done anything wrong.  
But Sam wasn’t usually so reluctant to answer his questions.

That’s what Bendy liked about him, more than the other humans, who were always ‘busy’ or told him to go ask someone else. Only Sammy and Susie made time for him like this.  
And Sammy was way more fun. He let Bendy explore, let him make the pretty red blood come out.

“Well, Bendy, uh… It’s something humans do…” He swallowed, eying the knife in Bendy’s hand. 

“When they feel good,” Sammy finished.

“Oh!” Bendy looked down at Sam’s pale, exposed chest, the beautiful red trickling slightly from the cuts I’d made. That’s why Sammy kept letting him cut him? It felt good?

“...Do you want me to make you feel good again?” Bendy asked, gesturing with the knife.

Now Sammy’s face was really red, but he nodded.

“Okay, what should I do?” Bendy asked.

“Just… the same thing. But on the other side.” Sammy couldn’t seem to meet his eyes.

“Okie dokie!” Bendy carefully pressed the blade against his other collarbone, tracing it down.

His friend made that sound again.  
It was such a nice sound. Sweet, almost melodic.  
There was something… hard to explain, but deeply appealing about it.

Bendy wanted to hear it again. He wanted to make Sammy feel good.  
They were best friends, after all. What else were friends for?

His mind wandered, and he decided to find out if he could make Sammy feel this good with his fingers.

Bendy set the knife on the ground. He didn’t want to cut him too much, after all.  
Sammy had already explained to him that it could be dangerous in excess when they first started doing this

The human responded with such lovely noises as Bendy stroked along his neck and shoulders, before trailing his hand to his nipples.

He rubbed over them lightly, then -- emboldened by the way Sammy squirmed and tried to stifle his moans -- pinched them.

His friend squeaked, arching his back.

Bendy giggled softly, letting go to run his hands down his sides to his hips. He wanted to know all Sammy’s secrets, all the places he could touch to make him feel good. 

He had to shuffle backwards, perching between his legs, for a better vantage point.  
Once there, his eyes were drawn to something that gave him pause.

Between Sammy’s legs, where it usually lay mostly flat with only a couple wrinkles, there was a distinct lump. Bendy blinked, then ran a finger along the shape curiously.

Sam’s entire body jolted, and another one of those noises slipped out of his mouth, much louder than the ones before it.

Bendy grinned, looking up at him. “What’s that?” He asked, stroking it again.

Sammy abruptly sat up and scooted back a little bit.

Oh no. Bendy frowned, concerned, and moved closer, putting his hands on his thighs and looking him in the eye.

“Is something wrong? Come on, why can’t you tell me?”  
He hoped he hadn’t hurt him somehow. It hadn’t sounded like Sammy was hurt, but, then, he still had so much to learn about humans.

Bendy waited as the blond hesitated, looking away.  
“It’s a… part of the body that some people have and it, er… Feels good when you touch it.” Sammy explained.

Bendy raised an invisible eyebrow and smiled. “Do you want me to keep doing it, then?

Sammy looked absolutely speechless, putting a hand over his eyes. Nevertheless, he nodded, lying back down on the floor.

So Bendy started rubbing him through his pants, listening to every cute little sigh and moan.

After just a couple minutes, Bendy decided he wanted to know more, to touch it directly.  
He took off his gloves, setting them down beside the knife, and made himself comfy between Sammy’s legs.

He unzipped the man’s pants, pulling them down to get better access, then impatiently pulling the underwear down as well. Bendy stared with unabashed curiosity, then ran his fingers up his cock. Bendy gently wrapped his hand around the base, stroking experimentally.

Judging by Sammy’s enthusiastic response and the way his hips jutted up to meet his hand, Bendy could tell he was on the right track. He set a slow pace.

This was all well and good, but after a few minutes, the repetition was making him restless, and Sammy seemed to be wanting more as well.

Bendy picked the knife back up with his other hand and began cutting shallow designs into his thighs and hips.

Sammy kept getting louder, covering his eyes with his arm. “You can… go a bit faster,” He forced out after a while of this.

“Oh. Okay!” Bendy started stroking him quickly, and Sam began to squirm more, his sounds sounding strained. 

Suddenly, he cried out, and this weird thick fluid got all over his hands. Some of it splattered on his cheek.

Bendy let go of him, concerned and bewildered. “Are you okay, Sammy?” He asked, glancing up at him. 

He didn’t respond for a minute, panting.

Bendy thought about what it could mean for a fluid to come out of a person. Bleeding was one way, and crying was another, but neither of those were white. Something must be really wrong!  
He stood up, rushing to the door.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go get Joey, he’ll know what to do!”

“NO.” Sammy exclaimed, panic evident in his voice.

Bendy turned, his hand just hovering over the doorknob. “No?”

“No. I’m sorry for shouting, but there’s- there’s really no need. This is normal for humans.”

Bendy stepped back, then walked to Sammy’s side, kneeling next to him.  
He ran his hand gently through his hair, not really noticing or caring that he was staining it with ink and smearing bits of white in it. 

“Can you tell me more?” Bendy asked quietly.

“In a minute. Uh, humans… need to recover after certain things. And I have to clean up.”  
He sort of grimaced, taking stock of his surroundings.

Bendy looked, too. There was ink on the floor, and his body was a mess of fluids.

“Do you need help?” He asked, glancing down at the small puddles. “I can clean the floor while you wash up!”

Sammy shook his head. “No, no, it’ll need to be mopped. You just clean yourself up, and I’ll take care of it when I’m done.”

He nodded, understanding the wisdom of not trusting Bendy with a bucket of water. The slightest spill could do serious damage to him, and it would take a lot of ink to fix. Not that there was ever a shortage of that, but it was better to avoid danger when possible.

Sammy headed to the bathroom, and Bendy wiped his hands in a puddle, smearing the clean ink on his cheek as well, getting rid of the white substance.

He hoped he’d be able to make Sammy feel good again soon.


	2. Learning New Things About Bendy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy finds out something new about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit dialogue-heavy and clunky, but I did my best! Might have it proof-read and changed later, but I just really wanted to update for now!

Sammy had cleaned up and covered the pretty red with white bandages. Bendy was slightly disappointed to see them hidden, but sat next to him on the floor anyway, lightly running his fingers over his chest, tracing the lines he’d made from memory. After a long, peaceful quiet, Sammy cleared his throat.  
“So, uh, Bendy. Can I ask you something… personal?”

“Sure, what is it?” Bendy smiled encouragingly. He was always the one asking things, it was nice to be able to help Sammy out for once.

“Well, I was just thinking. I guess I was just wondering if you have ever tried to make your own… anatomy. Like… below the waist.” He looked flustered, his cheeks a cute shade of pink.

Bendy hadn’t been expecting that, but nodded. “Yeah, actually.”  
When he and Alice had their play-dates, they often talked about human mysteries and worked on imitating stuff they weren’t meant to have, from internal organs to reproductive parts. Although, nothing seemed to turn out more realistic than your standard Saturday morning cartoon would show. In a world where they could show such things.

“Can-- can I see?” Sammy asked, after a moment’s hesitation.

“Sure,” Bendy said easily, and focused, closing his eyes and creating a cartoony version of what he’d seen on Sammy.

The musician looked impressed, and that made Bendy happy.  
He grinned up at Sammy, who stared back, his cheeks that pretty shade of red. Bendy loved seeing that color, so bright and... strange. Something he could never replicate, even if he tried. He would never have colors of his own. He appreciated Sammy's all the more for it.

“Does it work?” Sammy asked.

Bendy tilted his head to the side. “Work?”

The composer cleared his throat, looking away.  
“Oh, you know. Can you, ah… Feel anything down there?”

“Oh!” Bendy giggled, then looked down thoughtfully. “I’m not sure? I guess, probably?”

“...Do you want to find out?” Sammy asked with a shy smile.

“Sure!” The toon laughed, feeling a little silly.  
The human paused, as if expecting Bendy to back out, then reached out and began stroking slowly. It felt weird, and Bendy giggled again, watching the odd sight.  
Sammy looked down at him with an odd expression, his smile fading.

“What’s wrong?” Bendy asked.

“Aren’t you feeling anything?”

“Well, yeah, I feel your hand,” He chuckled awkwardly. “Why?”

Sammy pulled his hand away, not smiling. The ink creature frowned, worried.  
“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, feeling something unpleasant in his tummy. He didn’t like it when Sammy wasn’t happy. He liked to make him happy.

“No, no… I think I might have.” Sammy met his eyes briefly, then looked away. “It’s supposed to feel good. Like it did when you did it for me, remember?”

“Ohhh!” Bendy’s eyes lit up in understanding and he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. “Do you want me to make the sounds?”

“No. I mean, that’s not it. It’s… You know how I told you that was a body part that made humans feel very good?”

Bendy nodded, his expression quizzical.

“Yeah, well… If I touch it, and it doesn’t make you feel good, then, uh… Then we shouldn’t do it. The point is to make you, ah, happy.” Sammy explained.

He covered his mouth, giggling softly. “But Sammy! I’m always happy with you.”

Sammy blushed. “I… Well… Really? That’s… sweet. B-but that’s my point. If it’s not making you happier, then I won’t do it.”

Bendy nodded. “Okay, buddy! But I can still make you happy, yeah?”

He smiled slightly. “As long as you want to.”

The toon took his hands, beaming. “Of course! You’re my best friend, Sammy. And I like to hear the sounds you make when you feel good.”

His cheeks got even redder. “Okay, okay. Just… try not to say things like that in front of the others, okay?”

“You got it, boss!” Bendy grinned, giving a playful salute. He couldn't wait to tell Alice all he'd learned today.


End file.
